Sarah
by Peddieismylife
Summary: I talked to the person who wrote Mafia Princess and I asked her if I can write Sarah's side of the story. So this is it.


Sarah's P.O.V

Ok so maybe Ellie's dad is a mafia king. It's not like I can tell her though. I really want to. I really do. It's just she can be in danger if I tell her. The thing is she doesn't know that she has a dad. All she thinks is that her dad's not alive that he died. Suddenly Ellie disconnects on Nintendo! She never disconnects till 12. It's only like 11:15.

I run downstairs.

"Dad some things wrong with Ellie!" I say.

"What do you mean Sarah?" My mom and dad ask.

"Ok. So you know how I am supposed to play Nintendo with her at night till she falls asleep? Well she disconnected." I say.

"Sarah, she probably got tired." Out of nowhere my dad's phone rings.

"Ok Eddie, I'll get her." My dad says.

"I will make some food for her. Is Trixie ok?" My mom says.

"They are in danger." Is all my dad says and he leaves.

Fabian's P.O.V

I've never ran this much in my life. Eddie just has to be a mob boss. He puts his whole Family in danger. Poor Patricia.

I see Ellie running down her street. Nobody notices her? When he comes past the bushes I am in I grab her.

"Ellie," I started.

"Mr. Rutter why are you here?" She asked curious.

"It's complicated, you're in danger okay?" I said.

"No not okay!" She snapped.

"Everything will be explained soon, we just need to go to America," I said.

"I think that's kidnapping," She said.

"No it isn't, it's my job to protect you," I said trying to pull me. She squirmed away. Kids these days.

"I don't believe you," She said.

"Just like your mother," I sighed. She scowled.

"How do you know my mother? Why do I need protection? Why is that man chasing me? What is going on? Why is my teacher protecting me? What is going on!?" she screeched. I sigh and try to shush her temper tantrum. She beats on his chest.

"Eddie's right you are a baby Yacker," I mumbled

"Who's Eddie? You have explaining to do!" she yelled as I lifted her up. I carried her into my house. All of the sudden Sarah Skips in.

Sarah's P.O.V

"Hi," I said

"Hi Sarah," She said.

"Why are you here?" I asked sitting next to her. Trying to act like I don't know.

"Your dad kidnapped me. I was running away from my house and your dad found me," She said.

"He was trying to save you, that's why Uncle Eddie sent him here, you were so close to lasting to 11," I said Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned.

"The ma-" I started before Mom came in cutting me off.

"Ellie, sweetie would you like anything to drink?" Mom asked her. She shook her head no

"As I was saying it's the ma-" I started.

"Sarah!" Mom Scolded me.

"What Uncle Eddie said if it was danger then-" I started.

"Room, Sarah," Mom said. I pouted and left.

What I was going to say is that Eddie is Ellie's dad and my 'Uncle'. And he's a mafia boss. And my parents are his workers. So my dad has to protect Ellie and watch out for her. Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I say.

"Sarah, you know you can't tell Ellie. That is Eddie and Dad's job." She says lecturing me.

"I just think she deserves to know. Mom I know and it's not even my father." I say.

"She is eleven now so Eddie is going to tell her, Tonight. She is going to be a part of the mafia someday, the head of it in fact. You and your husband are going to be what I and daddy are."

"Mom, why are you and daddy apart of it? I mean like you guys don't seem like you would do this kind of stuff." I ask her.

"Sweetie, I didn't choose this life. Neither will you, but it is daddy. His dad was Eddie's Mom's Boyfriend at the time, and they broke up but she let him still be in the mafia in case he told, and that's how daddy and Eddie met and daddy was in the mafia."

"So I'll be in it?"

"Yes. And Ellie will be in charge and maybe she will let you be I charge too, because how you guys are best friends"

"Mom I'm going to get some rest. I love you."

"I love you too." She says and kisses my head.

I turn off the light and go to sleep.

Next Day  
Nina's P.O.V

I get up to get breakfast. I decided I was going to make eggs and pancakes. Ellie leaves for America today. We all have to fly with her. Sarah is scared of flying. The good thing is we have private jet so that means we only have to pay like $50 for gas.

Suddenly there are arms wrapped around my waist and someone kissing my neck.

"Hello beautiful." Someone whispers in my ear which sends shivers down my spine.

"Hello Sexy." I say and turn around.

We start kissing. I missed this, a lot. I mean we haven't really been like a couple in a while. All I do is kiss him on the cheek before I leave every morning for school and when he leaves for school. We break apart.

"Man, I missed that." He says still holding my waist.

"I missed that too." I say and he pulls me close. "Fabes not now." I inform him.

"Fine." He sighs.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to with Ellie here and all." Suddenly Sarah walks in.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." Sarah says.

"Hello Sarah." Fabian says.

"Can you guys stop being so gross? I'm trying to eat my food!" Sarah says.

"Ha so funny." I say.

All I see is Ellie come downstairs ready to have something to eat. She is such a little Eddie.

"Are you ready to meet your dad today?" Fabian asks her. "He's really a nice guy when he wants to be."

"I bet." She says and goes to get ready.


End file.
